The Beifong Family
by FlamingToads
Summary: Summary: Lin was hesitant to travel to Zaofu with Kya because even though she loves her family, she can't help but imagine the worst. Written for Kyalin Week Prompt: Family


**Summary: Lin was hesitant to travel to Zaofu with Kya because even though she loves her family, she can't help but imagine the worst. Written for Kyalin Week Prompt: Family**

**The Beifong Family**

"I'm not too sure about this…" said Lin. She pressed her lips to a fine line, considering the worst. She thought for a moment, asking herself if she really wanted to go through with this. "It's getting late… Let's just go home," she turned to leave but Kya grabbed a hold of her arm, linking it with hers so she stayed close to her.

"It will be fine," Kya said as she led Lin to Suyin's home.

They weren't even near the door before it swung open. Suyin beamed at the two rushing out of her home, engulfing the both of them into a hug. Su stepped back, looking from her sister to Kya.

"I'm so glad you decided to come for a visit," she said ecstatically. "I've prepared a room for you both! The children are excited to see you." Just when Su finished Kya and Lin looked up to see Opal peaking from inside the house.

"Lin! Kya!" Opal said as she hurried to hug them. Opal was visiting her family for a week or so. She was told by Kya that they would meet up with her here before she returned to the Air Temple for more training and she was absolutely delighted that she'd get to spend time with the whole family. She hugged Lin first and then Kya right after. She smiled at waterbender. "I knew you could convince her to come here." Lin rolled her eyes.

"We were just about to sit down for dinner!" Opal took both Lin and Kya's hand as she led them to the dining room.

"We have two more joining us this evening, Chef," Su said as she took a seat.

"Nice to see you, Lin!" Chef said happily. He looked over to Kya and turning to give Lin a smile. "Well you sure know how to pick 'em! She's more beautiful than you described." Kya elbowed Lin lightly.

"You talked about me?" she asked.

"I may have mentioned you the last time I was here," Lin said coolly. Kya smiled at her lover taking her hand and squeezing lightly.

"So where's Baatar and Jr.?" asked Lin.

"They got carried away with a project so their eating in his office."

"And mom?" Lin was told by Su that Toph would be visiting. After Toph found out her daughters had finally made peace she was looking forward to see Lin after so many years.

"She hasn't arrived yet. She'll probably be here by morning," Su said with a smile. The family ate for a moment in silence before striking up another conversation.

"So how are things in Republic City?" Su asked, glancing at her sister. "Still fighting bad guys?"

"Of course," said Lin with a half smirk.

"Opal told me that the two of you were actually involved when you were younger?" Lin raised her brow. It was the first time Huan had asked her anything.

"That's right," she responded.

"And Kya left to go find herself?" he asked, shifting his gaze to Kya.

"Yeah," Kya said with a light smile.

"A tragic romance with a happy ending… I like it," Huan said. His brothers Wei and Wing rolled their eyes.

"So if you guys are together…" Wei started. Lin and Kya looked at the two, Lin bringing her glass to her lips.

"How do you have sex?" asked Wing. Lin began to choke immediately on her drink. Lin hit her chest with her fist a few times, glaring over at the boy who both wore mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Wei! Wing!"

"It's just a question, mom," Wing said defensively before glancing over at his brother with a smile.

"The two of you better behave," Su said as she waved her finger at the twins.

"It's all right, Su. You know I could give them a lesson, since they seem to be so interested, I'd be more than happy to explain everything regarding sex."

Wei and Wing both looked at the waterbender with wide eyes. It was easy to tell that they were both in awe at her comeback. And the devilish grin she wore was more than intimidating. The twins quickly went back to their meal, their cheeks pink with unease.

Kya sat back in her seat. Su and Lin looked at her, both looking at her as if asking her why she would even say something like that. Kya just shrugged her shoulders, a playful smirk on her lips.

Dinner went well. Whenever Wei and Wing looked at Kya, she'd raise her brow, making the two quickly avert their eyes. Opal talked about Bolin and how things seemed to be going rather well between the two and how fascinated she was about the lessons Tenzin was teaching her and the other airbenders. Su asked questions about Kya moving in with Lin, wondering if Kya had settled in nicely, given her past with not wanting to stick around in one place for too long. Huan didn't say much he mostly observed the other's as he ate his dinner in peace.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Wei and Wing left to spar. Huan and Opal joined Lin, Kya and Su in the sitting room. It was the perfect moment for Huan to hear about Lin and Kya's past. He brought his knees to his chest as they started their story. He looked at the two women with wide eyes as they told him how Lin and Tenzin had dated before hand and how Kya felt like she missed her chance. Huan enjoyed every minute of it, learning of how they fell in love and imagined how awful it would have been to watch someone you love go.<p>

"And you just stayed behind?" Huan looked at Lin intensively.

"Yes."

"Weren't you heartbroken?" Huan asked.

"Well I admit that I was upset about it but I knew she wanted to leave and I couldn't just make her stay. I loved her and I didn't want to tie her down."

"That is so romantic," Huan smiled happily. He looked over at his mother, his expression changing instantly. "Why couldn't you and dad have a tragic love story?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Not everyone has a tragic love story. Besides their love story isn't tragic! They're back together and happy."

"Well it started off tragic! How would you feel if the love of your left and you had a duty to stay behind, could you handle it?" Su rolled her eyes at her son. If Lin and Kya hadn't told him that story he wouldn't be asking her these questions.

"See what you did?" she asked Lin and Kya.

"You're the one that wanted kids," Lin replied. Kya and Opal looked at each other for a minute not wanting the sisters to start a fight.

"Did you ever think of adopting?" Huan asked, completely taking Lin by surprise. Lin's eyes went wide with horror.

"Oh no! Definitely not," Lin answered as she shook her head.

"Besides, we watch my brother's children from time to time and that enough for us."

"Adorable," Huan said. He sat in silence for a moment before standing up. "I feel inspired! I'm going to go paint! No one disturb me!" he said as he left the room.

"He paints?" Kya turned to Su.

"Yes. He started drawing when he was younger and then went to painting. When he started bending Toph introduced him to sculpting," Su replied.

"Some things he makes are pretty good," Opal said.

"Not everything?" Lin asked with a smirk.

"I enjoy his more realistic art rather than his abstract. I just don't get some of his more recent work."

"Do you still sculpt, Lin?" asked Su.

"No. I haven't done that sort of thing in years. "

"It's a shame because I feel Huan would really love sculpting with you," Su said with a bright smile.

"Not gonna happen," Lin said as she leaned back crossing her arms. Su was about to ask her why but decided against it, knowing that the both of them would probably end up arguing. So instead she turned to Kya.

"How are your brothers?" she asked. Kya bringing Tenzin's children to mind made Su curious about how they all were doing back at Air Temple Island.

"They're doing fine. Bumi has been working hard with his airbending of course and Tenzin has been pestered by Ikki for a good two weeks, asking for her own tattoos since Jinora had received hers awhile ago. However she's completely against shaving her head." Su suddenly frowned, looking at her daughter and gently touching her hair with her hand.

"That means you'll have to shave your head…" Su said sorrowfully.

"It will grow back, mom," Opal said with a smile. Su pouted as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. Su looked over to Lin and Kya.

"Well I'm going to bed," Su said as she stood up from her seat.

"It is getting late, perhaps we should turn in for the night too," said Lin as they all looked at the time.

"Opal, will you please show them to their room?"

"Yes, mother," the young girl answered.

Opal smiled as she stood up. Lin and Kya followed her throught the house. Opal opened the door, stepping into the room. Kya and Lin walked past her, quickly looking over the room. It was quite spacious but simple which Lin enjoyed.

"The bathroom is right through there and if you get cold I put an extra blanket in the closet just in case." Before leaving Opal hug the both of them. "I'm really glad you guys came here." The older women could hep but smile when she stepped back from them. "Goodnight!" she said sweetly.

"Goodnight, Opal," said Lin. Opal smiled as she closed the door leaving just Kya and Lin. The waterbender looked around another time, walking towards the bed and jumped on it. Lin rolled her eyes at her lover's childlike behavior. "Comfy?" she asked.

Kya bounced a few times on the bed. "Not as comfortable as the one at home but it will do," she said with a wink. "So is it as bad as you thought?" Kya asked, thinking about how Lin seemed so worried about staying there with her family.

"Well we've only been here for an evening so there is plenty of time for it to all go wrong."

"Why do you do that?" Kya asked as she turned her head slightly to see Lin undress.

"If I expect the worst then I'm not disappointed at the end result." Kya rolled her eyes before laying her head back on her pillow. She thought for a moment about Lin's family.

"Just imagine what it would've been like if you mother showed up tonight. You haven't seen her in quite some time."

"I don't even want to think about what it would be like if she was here." Lin shuddered at the idea.

Lin sat on the edge of the bed. Kya crawled close her wrapping her arms around her waist as she kissed her neck. Lin smiled as she tilted her head slightly, giving Kya more access to her neck.

"Then perhaps I can I distract you from thinking about it?" Lin laughed lightly Kya's hands creeping under her tank.

Lin licked her lips as she turned around, Kya beamed as she lowered herself on her back, Lin climbing over her as they started to help each other out of their clothes. The both of them flung their clothes carelessly to the floor, pushing the covers as their hands explored the other's body, wrapping up into an embrace.

Lin moaned lightly as Kya bit her bottom lip. Lin's hands slithered between Kya's thighs. However their intimate moment was cut short when they heard the door. "Lin!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Mom!" Lin shouted as she flailed off of Kya, grabbing the sheets to pull over her body. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"What's the big deal? It's not like I can see the two of you naked." She waved her hand in front of her eyes. Lin narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"What are you doing in here?! It's the middle of the night!"

"I just got here and one of the guards told me you were both here."

"You couldn't wait until morning?!"

"And not say hello to my darling daughter and Sugar Queen Jr?" She turned her head slightly. "How are you, sweetness?"

"I'm great," Kya said, trying her best to keep from laughing.

"And your mother?"

"She's doing just fine," Kya said as giggled softly, looking away for a moment to try and calm herself down before she burst out laughing.

"Well that's good!"

"Hello?!" Lin barked. "Can't we do this another time?!"

"What in the world is going on?" Su said as she rushed into the room, instantly rolling her eyes. "Really mom?!" Wei and Wing hurried behind her, looking over their mother's shoulder into the room, both of them grinning from ear to ear.

"Hot." They said in unison.

"What's going on?" Opal asked entering the room but her cheeks became flushed seeing Kya and Lin. "Oh my, she said as she covered her one of her cheeks.

"By all means, everyone, come in, it's totally fine," Lin said sarcastically. Huan walked past his brothers, walking into the middle of the room, his hands balled into fists, his hair up into a sloppy bun and his clothes covered in paint.

"Do you mind?! I am trying to paint a masterpiece and I can't express myself if you guys are causing such a commotion!" Everyone looked at one another for a moment. Su was the first to react, shooing the twins back to their bed room. Opal turned quickly, hurrying out of the room. Toph mumbling under her breath about Huan being a drama queen as she walked out the door. Huan sighed in content.

Before leaving, Huan looked at Lin and then to Kya he was about to say something but instead he pursed his lips and he touched his chin, looking as if he was deep in thought "You have beautiful form. You should pose nude for me some time." He didn't stay for a response. He simply turned on his heel leaving the two women in solitude.

"They are all insane," Lin sighed as she rubbed her temples. She wouldn't blame Kya if she wanted to dump her after this visit. And as if reading her mind, Kya leaned in giving her a kiss.

"You're worth it," Kya said with a twinkle in her eyes. She moved closer, wrapping one of her arms around Lin's waist, leaning in to kiss her on the lips. "Now where were we?"

**A/N: Possibly might continue this after Kyalin Week is finished? I don't even know…**


End file.
